


Thirteen

by farawatt



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawatt/pseuds/farawatt
Summary: La escucha como ve, pero en ella el hambre hace algo extraño: la convierte en María.
Relationships: Sarah Rogers & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi casilla de "abrazos".

  


La luna muy arriba. La ve en el charco en que se acomoda para verse la nariz. Muy arriba y volando por pasadizos de cristal azul. Tieza en pasadizos de cristal azul. La ve en su charco de hoy. Luna menguante. Aprieta la nariz con la chaqueta, su buena chaqueta, y se levanta. 

Ha pasado un día desde que siente la rabieta del hambre; la escucha al voltear por la esquina, la escucha al pasar por callejones, la escucha en el viudo Joe en el mercado y la escucha en su madre cuando abre la puerta. La escucha como ve, pero en ella el hambre hace algo extraño: la convierte en María. Se lo dice, susurrando, como un pecado, y ella acaricia su frente bajo el repaso del delirio. Le mancha las manos de sangre. 

Entra al cuartito con pasos lentos, descubriendo el olor a pan tras el olor a sangre. Mamá lo ubica en el sofá, le levanta la barbilla con un dedo delgado, pálido, firme. Él mantiene los ojos en las mejillas de su madre. 

—Voy por un paño.

En la ventana, el cielo está nublado. No hay luna, se da cuenta, ni estrellas. El cielo titubea como el hambre. Escucha los pasos de su madre, escucha la estufa, la olla. Quiere cerrar los ojos y escuchar para siempre. 

—No te duermas, Steven. 

Le limpia la sangre, poco a poco, con las habilidad de una enfermera, con el error de la liviandad de una madre. Steven la aprende en el proceso. Aprende las cortas líneas de su frente levemente fruncidas; los delgados vellos que conforman las cejas rubias y que la condenan a la expresión determinante irlandesa; los ojos azul grisáceo, suaves y tristes como la Virgen del libro; los pómulos altos de una estrella de cine; los labios delgados rosa oscuro; la mandíbula que termina en un mentón semicurvo delata al hambre. Hilos de cabello de un rubio más claro que sus cejas caen del moño en su nuca. Steven no se mueve. No le susurra. Su boca se inflama bajo la sangre seca. El frío se enreda en sus huesos. Le duelen los codos. Él anhela, sin condiciones, sus brazos.

Sarah quita el trapo con un golpecito último en la punta de su nariz. Pone una gasa en su tabique y la pega con cinta. 

—A comer y luego a la cama. 

Le da una rodaja de pan y leche tibia. Lo mira comer con su mandíbula misericordiosa y sus ojos tristes. Sonríe para él mientras mastica. Termina. Se cambia por pantalones raídos. Deja la camisa, la chaqueta y los pantalones de domingo sobre la silla al lado de su cama. Se arrodilla y ora, por los caídos, por los vencidos, por sí mismo y por ella. 

Ella lo aprieta en sus brazos más tarde. Aprieta como si quisiera sumergirlo en su pecho. Es firme contra la delgadez. Huele a pan y dulce. Steven no sabe lo que es un dulce en el paladar, mas reconoce el olor. _ Dulce_, dice, por decir algo. Pierde una analogía. 

  
_ Mi dulce_, responde ella.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
